High Winds in Rivendell
by Gwenneth
Summary: As a result of the hurricane barreling toward Florida, I wrote this oneshot. Hurricane-force winds hit Rivendell and here is how it’s dealt with by the twins, Estel and Arwen. COMPLETE


**_High Winds in Rivendell_**  
By Gwenneth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these LotR characters. This is purely for fun and entertainment.

**Summary**: As a result of the hurricane barreling toward Florida, I was pegged by a plot bunny. Here is the result: hurricane-force winds hit Rivendell and here is how it's dealt with. (NOTE: I have relatives in the path...this is just my way of dealing with the stress...)

**Rating**: G

* * *

"_Ada!_ Where are the candles?"

"And the blankets..."

"And the non-perishable foods?"

Three voices rang from different rooms along the corridor as the howling winds picked up outside. Lord Elrond stood at one end of the corridor directing 'traffic', trying to keep running Elves from colliding in their haste.

Estel stuck his head out from a closet. "_Ada?_ The candles? We'll need light in the shelter."

Elrond looked up. "Shelter, what are you talking about, Estel?"

Elrohir stuck his head from the next doorway and said quickly, "The shelter, _Ada_. We're bringing everything into the kitchen pantry...it's the only room in the house with no windows and no outside walls."

The Elf Lord rolled his eyes. "It's just a bit of high winds you two. There is really no need for all this ruckus."

Elladan chortled from inside the linen closet. "No need for ruckus? _Ada,_ Middle-Earth hasn't seen winds this strong since...well...since I don't know when! Now, where are those spare blankets?"

Soon the three young ones were heading down toward the kitchen with armfuls of supplies, trailed by a curious Elf Lord. They rounded a corner and nearly ran into Arwen, who was traveling quickly in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, El," she said to Elladan, who she had bumped into. "I was just going to gather some more water. We'll need it."

Elrond, exasperated by this point, flung his hands up. "Will no one listen to me? There is no need for all this preparation. It's just a bit of wind!"

As if rising in anger at the understatement, the howling outside suddenly increased and tree branches began to rip from the trees and pommel the house. Shrieks of Elves filled the corridors and doors slammed shut as the serving staff hid themselves in rooms to wait the storm out.

Then, the rain began to fall, pelting the roof and ground outside. Peels of lightning lit up the sky and soon the courtyards were a mess of rising water, branches and debris.

Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Arwen exchanged looks. "Right, _Ada_, just a bit of wind."

Then the four were off, dragging their father toward the kitchen. The Elf Lord had a bemused smile on his face as he was thrust into a mattress-lined pantry, complete with blankets, food, water and candles.

The door was pulled shut and the four young ones sat huddled in the far corner. Sighing, Elrond sat across from them and watched them with a slight smile on his face.

"_Ada? _What's so amusing? This is a deadly storm and you seem to be unbothered by it," Arwen muttered, clinging so tightly to Estel's arm that he feared she would bruise it. "Orcs and Wargs I can handle, but this I can not."

Loud crashes and cracks permeated the following silence as more trees broke under the intense winds and were hurled at the home. Elrond suddenly sighed; _this has gone on long enough_.

He flung open the door and marched out. The four remaining looked at each other, than stood and ran after him.

"_Ada_ are you crazy? Get back in there!" Elladan said, catching up to the Elf Lord. "These winds can send a piece of straw through a tree, Erestor told me!"

Elrond grumbled. "I'll have to have a talk with Erestor, I wonder how many other Elves he told this information to."

He stopped short when two of the kitchen staff stumbled past, hiding under blankets. They flung open the nearest closest door, scrambled in, than slammed it shut with a bang.

"Please, _Ada_, come back inside before you are swept away!" Arwen cried, seeing Elrond move out into the winds, his hair flying every which way. He was immediately pummeled by rain, wind and bits of flying debris.

Speaking quickly and with force, the Elf Lord commanded the winds to die down, calling on the power of Vilya. The ring glowed with an inner light, reacting to the call of its bearer and the four young ones stood behind grumbling.

"I'd forgotten about Vilya," Elladan muttered, watching the winds die down and the previously flying debris flutter to the ground, leaving a messy but calm courtyard.

"Boy do I feel stupid!" Estel said, a small smile breaking out on his face. "Running around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off..."

Elrond turned around, smiling. "But it was quite amusing," the Elf Lord said with a laugh as he strode back into the house.

Elves began to peek out from behind closed doors, cautiously venturing a few steps from their havens to see if the coast was clear and the corridors were safe. Then, smiling sheepishly, they all began to clean up the mess the storm had left.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. "You know, if Legolas hears about this, we'll never live it down..."

Estel nodded, having overheard them. "You're right...our little secret?"

"Our little secret!!!"

**THE END

* * *

**

**(Don't we wish we had an Elrond and Vilya to stop Hurricane Charley....this is just an attempt to calm my nerves...I've been worrying about my parents and friends in Florida all day long. Thought I'd attempt a bit of humor. )  
  
Please R/R...let me know if it was worth writing...I thought to write more...boarding windows and such..but they didn't really HAVE glass windows now did they!? AND my hand is injured, making typing rather difficult.**


End file.
